Some rotorcraft comprise tail rotor systems configured to provide anti-torque forces that selectively prevent rotation of the rotorcraft about an axis of a mast. However, providing the tail rotor systems typically includes providing a tail boom or some other structure intended to locate the tail rotor system a radial distance away from a mast axis, thereby increasing an overall size envelope of the rotorcraft. Some rotorcraft further comprise coaxial counter-rotating propellers to combat undesirable rotation of the fuselage of the rotorcraft. Still further, some rotorcraft comprise wings to augment lift in forward flight which can allow a higher top speed in forward flight.